Indestructible
by spiritwolfee
Summary: A Haou one-shot I made while listening to a song! I hope you like it, as it is my first one-shot. AU? (I dunno.)


My first ever one-shot. I hope you all like it. No spiritshipping, just a story based around Haou. Please do not kill me, spiritshipping fans who read my work! I promise that I will do some spiritshipping one-shots!

Anyway, here's the first one-shot I have ever made! Reviews will be appreciated~!

* * *

I'm indestructible, a master of war.

Another reason, another cause for me to fight. I'll carry out my orders without a regret. No hesitation. I'm on a mission, after all.

I have no reason to hold back while I fight, I'll spill as much damn blood as I please. Why should I have to hide my pleasure and joy as I watch the bodies of many fall? Another reason for people to call me "Supreme King". I am determined to make this country fall under my reign and I shall not tolerate anyone fighting back. I kill whoever, whenever. Fighting back is a crude and pointless action to do, they'll just fall to my blade after all. Specks of red blood fly around me from the body of another victim, the warm liquid splashed against my skin. I feel people stare at me in horror as countless soldiers fall down to my strike. I look over to the archers, who shoot countless arrows to me. I manage to avoid quite a few, but the piercing sensation as some tore into my skin through gaps in my armour just added to me pleasure. That's right, keep shooting! Keep coming at me, I'll be ready for your petty efforts.

I slip through the soldiers and cut down plenty in my path, leaving perfect gashes across their chests and stomachs. Some I tore their throats, leaving them to die slowly and painfully. There is plenty of blood on my armour, blade and my face. I just find this pleasureful. More arrows are shot and I take a few more in the skin. I chuckle darkly and jump into the air, tearing into the flesh of the archers and other long range soldiers. I meet the eyes of the leader, he just stares. My reflection is clear in his eyes, there is blood painting my cheek. My golden eyes hold a dark satisfaction before the gleam in his eyes goes with a simple thrust of my sword. I pull away and look around the battlefield. The soldiers stare at me in horror while my missionary stare at me in a frightened awe. I licked some of the blood that was trickling down my cheek and turn. I can feel a twisted smile twitch at my lips.

I walk past the corpses and stop when I see the armies are parted. I tell my warriors to head back to the castle. I wanted to see if there was anyone here who had anything of value before my black blade tore into their flesh. The warriors parted and I let out a gentle huff. Ravens and crows have gathered in the air. I remove almost all of the arrows in my skin, leaving a single one in. I slowly slide to the floor, resting on my knees. My golden gaze scans over the battlefield where thousands lay dead. Spears are lodged into the ground pointing upwards. As I overlook the field, the crows that have gathered on the floor spread their wings and take flight. Black feathers glide to the ground. My red cape is resting against the floor along with the frontal robe I wear. I let out a gentle sigh, taking in the scent of the recently deceased and the sickening yet delicious smell of blood. I take my helmet off and place it on the floor beside me, before my hand instinctively goes to the arrow still lodged in my arm. Blood has started trickling down my arm and some has slipped over my armour. I chuckle softly, looking up to the sky when I feel a bit of rain. My gaze goes back to the corpses on the floor.

These men had lives, but they wasted them with futile retaliation. They challenged me and they fell to my blade.

I'm indestructible. I will not die to the feeble efforts of halfhearted wimps. The birds have launched into the sky. My lips go from a smile to a frown as the scent dissipates due to the rain. Now, all I can smell is the dampening cloth, rusting metal and the scent of rain. I stay on the ground, not bothering to move. The retaliation's flag still flies pointlessly in the breeze, but I ignore it. I keep looking forward, deciding to stay here for a while longer, the blood has started to wash into the ground or wash away due to the rain's contact. The sight is now a dark and to most, grim, atmosphere with lifeless corpses spread along the rocky dirt. I chuckle softly, but the frown reappears.

Is there no one who can satisfy me, without dying?

* * *

Well, this was fun to write. Haha, anyway. This was inspired by the song Indestructible by Disturbed. I highly recommend the group, but it's only if you don't mind rock music.

Anyway, once again I shall say the cliched line that is: Reviews are appreciated.

I hope you all liked this oneshot of Haou.


End file.
